


Home

by RobronSugdenDingle



Series: 31 days of Christmas 2019 [14]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Aaron's upset when Seb reveals that he's not coming home for Christmas...
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: 31 days of Christmas 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559164
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Taylor Swift t-shirt 😂
> 
> Its weird when I write fics, I look for inspiration ANYWHERE in this case, I looked at my sisters new iPad she got from her school and my other sisters Taylor swift t-shirt

  
"What do you mean you're not coming home for Christmas?"

Robert stopped washing a plate when he heard that. He looked over his shoulder, saw that Aaron was still talking to Seb on the iPad, the same video call that had been going on for nearly over an hour. 

"Well, I'll be there for boxing day!"

"Boxing day? But Christmas is the time when we're all supposed to be together! It's a family holiday..."

Seb only shrugged and smiled.

"Mum said I could go to a party then"

"A party? You're blowing Christmas off with your family to go to a party? Come on Seb...we've spent ages buying you presents and decorating this place all up for you!"

Robert frowned. Technically that last bit was a lie...they always decorated the house for Christmas. He heard them bicker some more, surprised that Aaron was arguing with a thirteen year old boy...

Eventually, Aaron gave up, said his goodbyes and spent forever trying to hang up. Seb did it on his end thankfully so all Aaron had to do was press the power button. He shut the cover case over on the Ipad and walked over to the sink and groaned.

"Rebecca is starting to do my fucking head in..."

"Tell me about it. Look, she's just grieving...think about what shes just went through, this is massive for her..."

"Her fucking dog broke its leg Robert! How is that massive?!"

Robert rolled his eyes by shrugged anyways.

"How can she do this?! Tell Seb its fine to go to a party on Christnas day! Who even holds parties on christmas day?! That...that doesnt even make sense!"

"Hes a teenager now...they're growing up faster than they usually did...start drying these so I can get some space will you?

Aaron picked up a towel, dried a plate and stuck it away.

How could this happen? His one pride and joy in the entire world...wasnt coming home for Christmas...like he had been the past ten years..

Christmas was about family, not parties...

And he was going to kill Rebecca the next time he saw her.

The next day, he heard Robert on the phone. At first he thought he was simply doing another meeting but then he heard their sons name and perked up. Seb? Was he on the phone with him? Or was it Rebecca? Hand the phone to him so he could rip her a new one!

"Seb...we went to a lot of effort for this...your dads really upset...as in not playing playstation upset...I know the controllers are broke, that's not the point! Fine...will you at least call?"

Aaron let his head drop low. That sounded like defeat...

He stood up and walked down the rest of the stairs and bent over so he could kiss his husbands shoulder.

"Hiya, who were you on the phone with there?"

"Seb. I tried to get him to come home but hes not having it..."

Aaron sighed, defeated. He slumped down on the couch beside Robert and brought his knees up to his chest. He moved to his side so his legs were digging into Robert but Robert didnt have the heart to tell him to move. 

"Even if we dont have Seb here...at least we'll still have each other?"

Robert nodded, kissed Aaron's forehead and felt himself dozing off. They ended up napping on the couch at two in the afternoon and Aaron had a pleasant dream. 

Liv came home early from her art show in Hong Kong, Seb was here, ripping open presents and Robert had made everyone hot chocolate 'full works' with the cream whipped on top, chocolate flakes, marshmallows, extra sugar and of course...a twirl. Dont knock it till you try it. Aaron watched Robert open his presents, everyone smiled and thanked each other and...he didnt want to wake up from this dream...

He wanted his and Robert's entire family there for Christmas...he wanted it so so bad...

.................

The day before Christmas Eve, they decided to do their celebrations early, drinking a ton in the pub, coming home on shaky legs and if they actually acknowledged the fact that the door was open, maybe they would've seen the visitor staring at them in disgust. 

Aaron probably would too, if he saw his big brother trying to get his husband to take his clothes off already. He only stopped when he ended up on Robert's lap, kissed him again and then opened his eyes and looked at the table behind them.

Liv...Liv who was currently waving awkwardly...

"I wanted to see how long it took yous to realise I was here...sad to say this is actually your quickest time..."

Aaron stood up, accidentally kneed his husband in the stomach and he rushed over to hug Liv. Robert seemed to sober up pretty quickly and he rushed over to greet his little sister. He hugged her tight and then Aaron suddenly started tearing up and turned around and allowed himself to cry.

"I'm so glad you're home..."

Liv rolled her eyes with a smile and then snickered.

"Aaron? You feeling a bit emotional?"

He sniffed and nodded and Robert placed his hands on Aaron's waist and began pushing him in the direction towards the stairs. It was late...very late...and they were exhausted...

Aaron wasnt emotional, he was drunk...which made him emotional.

The next day, Liv discussed that she pranked them with fake dates, Aaron refused to admit that he was emotional and then he did admit it when Liv threatened to play her playlist on her wireless speaker.

...........

Christmas eve meant one thing only...Elf, a sneaky drink from that posh whiskey Robert loved and of course, Christmas eve presents. Every single year they were pyjamas...of course they were...

Aaron and Robert stood at the kitchen counter, clinked their shot glasses together and downed the whiskey. Robert made no reaction except mention how beautiful it was but Aaron? God he remembered why he hated whiskey...

The burn of his throat made him fill his shot glass with water instead and he drank some of that to hopefully soothe his throat. Robert chuckled, kissed Aaron and walked over to Liv to see if she needed any help setting up the old dvd player. Aaron put the whiskey away, cleaned out their glasses and walked over to the pair, sat down on the couch and propped his feet up on the table, making sure to not knock over Livs wine glass. 

Every year she treated herself to at least one bottle and that was her daily intake. She had a relapse in her gap year, causing her to get hospitalised, lose her driving license and Oh god...that was just a rubbish time...

The door went and Liv skipped the adverts for the elf DVD. Robert walked over to the door and opened it and he smiled.

"Aaron! Theres a visitor here for you!"

Aaron sprinted over and picked Seb up with a massive hug. He laughed into his hair and the taxi was still...waiting there...

Taxi?

Seb scratched his neck and smiled.

"Uhh...yeah I told the taxi that you could pay for me..."

Robert's eyes widened.

"Taxi? Seb that's gonna be over a hundred quid! What the fu-!"

Aaron didnt care. He just squeezed Seb into another hug and dragged him in, leaving Robert to deal with the taxi driver. Robert came in seconds later with a frown on his face and an angry finger pointing at Seb.

"I had to tell him you were lost! Had been missing for two days! Thankfully he took twenty quid but I swear Seb-!"

Aaron chucked a pillow towards his husband and Robert caught it and tossed it back. Seb smiled and blushed.

"Well...the party started to sound lame...and its outside so it would have been cold..."

Robert tucked himself on the couch beside Seb and he slung an arm around the back of the couch, his hands stroking Aaron's shoulder. Liv grabbed a present from under the tree, tossed it towards Seb and smiled.

"Christmas eve present"

She tossed Aaron one over and of course Robert's too whilst she sat on the armchair and opened hers. Everyone got pyjamas, not matching ones like Chas suggested, just their own funny set.

Robert's taylor swift t-shirt was immediately used as a weapon and he smacked Aaron with it. Aaron's ho-fucking-ho t-shirt was used for Aaron to bury his face in with laughter. Liv scoffed when she read her 'miss attitude' t-shirt that was absolutely massive and Seb got his pokemon themed ones because he was going through his anime phase at the moment. Robert and Liv exchanged t-shirt, happy with their swaps and when everyone changed, they laughed and finally settled down to watch Elf.

Though when Robert looked down at Aaron's head that was snuggled into his chest, he couldn't help but notice that Aaron's stare wasnt towards the movie, it was to Seb...

Robert kissed his head, getting a synchronised 'eww' from Seb and Liv and Robert glared at them both. Aaron chuckled and then sat up and quickly leaned up to whisper to his husband.

"By the way, you're not wearing 'miss attitude' later...in bed...ok?"

"Are you kidding me? This is getting burned later with your mums mince pies"

"Oi!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
